The Pokemon University III: Before College
by blazingalex
Summary: You saw Hanna, Chloe, Alex, and Taylor during their freshman year in college. But what about their summer before? Now you can. See what your favorite characters did before they all went to The Pokemon University. Rated M for sexual themes, language, and violence. Note: Pop-culture is and will be referenced in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Hanna

**Hello, blazingalex here. I hope you guys are doing well so far, because in this story, we explore the backgrounds of everyone introduced before they went to college. The first couple of chapters will be Hanna, then Chloe, then Taylor, and so on and so forth in a random order based on what you guys want. Each background will be told in that person's POV respectively. Hell, I will even take your guys' suggestions and use them (credit will be provided). I will try not to have recaps or questions asked in this story.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hanna

For most of the summer, I spent it lying around in my room. I liked staying inside, so I can keep my skin nice and white. I don't know why, but humans loved to lie out in the sun, hoping to become orange and think it looks attractive. I sat on my bed, looking up videos on the internet. I found this one guy; he went by the name of PreyMan9000. I watched him play GTA with his friends, and having a blast. As I watched, my mom called for me.

"Hanna!" She shouted. "There's a letter here for you!" I paused the video and ran downstairs into the kitchen. My mom held out my letter and I snatched it from her hands. I tore it open without even seeing who it was from. I pulled out a letter and read it over in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I looked up at my mom with an excited face.

"I got accepted!" I shouted, jumping around. "The Pokemon University accepted me!"

"That's nice, sweetie," my mom told me. "You may have to start packing up soon." I stopped jumping.

"You're right, I need to start packing my stuff. I'm going to need some boxes." I ran into the basement and grabbed some cardboard boxes that were left over from when my sister moved out. I carried as much as I could up the stairs and into my room. I took all of the stuff I was going to use and stuffed them into the box, sealing it up by folding the flaps in case I was going to use it again before I left. I heard my bedroom door open and something creeping up behind me.

"Touch," a voice said, poking my back. I turned around and faced Chloe. I have known Chloe Nicholson ever since I was a Ralts and she was a Riolu.

"Really, Chloe?" I asked. "Did you just really do that?" She shrugged her shoulders. She sat down onto my bed.

"Did you get your letter?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Did you pack up yet?" I asked her.

"Why would I pack now? We won't move there until the end of August."

"Well, you never know. Anyways, how's your Tumblr friend? What was his URL? PreyMan9000?"

"Yeah, it is. He's doing well. He should be leaving for college soon as well. Unova Technical College, I think it was. Why do you ask?"

"Did you know he's on YouTube?"

"Uh, yeah, he told me. I've seen his videos."

"Don't you find it funny that he has never revealed his face?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that he is cute looking, though."

"Well, what if he isn't, huh? What if he was really a creep on the internet?"

"He can't be. I've heard his voice. He even mentioned his Tumblr on one of his videos."

"I'm not too sure about him. I'm worried about you, Chloe. Don't get into trouble with him."

"I'll be fine. So, Pokemon University?"

"You betcha." I put some clothes into a box. "Do you know which room yet?"

"Not until we get there. They will give us a key."

"I hope I'm living with you."

* * *

July ended and August began, making me even more nervous. The Pokemon University was one of the best schools you could go to. It was an all-Pokemon university with many separate buildings for classroom purposes, a large fountain, free food, and nice, soft beds. Plus, the dorm rooms were large enough for parties. The university only took Pokemon with lots of potential and skill. I was hoping to major in writing so I could become a screen writer for movies. I have always wanted to write. Although, I'll admit, I have not written anything big. I just want to give my input and hope it's accepted.

I walked down my street and into town. It wasn't busy, but there were a few humans and Pokemon wandering about. I casually walked into a small marketplace, looking for something sweet. As I made my way down the aisles, I bumped into Caleb. Caleb was a Deoxys whose father fought Mewtwo in one of the most legendary battles yet.

"What's up Caleb?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "Just looking around, avoiding my mom, the usual. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for some chocolate. Oh, hey, guess what? I got accepted into Pokemon University!"

"That's great, so did I."

_Wait, what?_ I thought to myself. _The university only accepts the best. What did he do that was so great? Oh, wait. His dad is famous._

"Well, I'll see you around Hanna," he told me, turning around and walking away. I shook my head and continued my hunt for the chocolate. I found some near the checkout lines. I grabbed the biggest chocolate bar they offered and paid for it. As I walked back home, I felt like I was being hypnotized by the candy. I felt like I needed to eat it right then and there.

I got back home, disappointed at myself. I threw the candy wrapper into the garbage and went back up to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and pulled out my laptop. I opened a new browser and began to search for more videos to watch. After a few hours, I began to feel tired. I tried to stay awake, but couldn't. I decided that I was done and placed my laptop onto the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh, man. It feels good to be back. I now have a Twitter account so I can alert the readers (you guys and girls) when there will be an update. You could give your input, give suggestions, have a conversation with me, or even ask me questions, personal or not. If there are any questions, I will take a select amount and answer them in a video, posting it on YouTube. Use the hashtag #BAQ. Follow me on Twitter blazingalex19 (look for a Cyndaquil) or, when I do post a video, find me on YouTube. Links will be provided. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Move

**Hello, blazingalex here. Remember, I have a Twitter account so you can know when there will be an update for the story. And you can always ask me questions. But for now, let's get it on. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Before the Move

I woke up around noon. I wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't. My mother came up and knocked on my door.

"I know you're up!" She said, banging on my door. "I can hear you! Come on! We're leaving soon." I crawled out of bed and stood up. I stretched and walked over to my dresser. I bent down and started pulling my clothes out of my drawers, a Def Liepard T-shirt and shorts. As I put them on, I used my psychic powers to apply my powder and brush my hair. It took about two minutes before I was ready. I took one last look around my room. Boxes were placed over in one corner with some of my stuff.

_I can't believe I'm going to college next week._ I thought to myself. _I wonder if I will meet any girls there._ I turned back around and walked out of my bedroom, heading downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and saw my friend sitting at the table. She saw me and waved.

"About time you woke up," she said.

"Oh, shut up," I told her. My mom came into the kitchen, holding the car keys.

"You girls ready to go?" She asked us. We both stood up and followed her out to the car. She unlocked the doors of the Impala and we got in. She started it up and drove out of the driveway. As we drove, Chloe and I pulled out our phones and started texting each other.

We finally reached my older sister's house. When we pulled up, my sister came out of the door. She was a bit smaller than me, but she was also five years older. She came up to the car and opened the door for Mom.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked Mom.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Mom responded. I leaned over towards Chloe.

"Kiss ass," I whispered. She nodded her head in agreement. We both got out of the car and went inside. Her house was small, but warming. Her boyfriend was out cold on the couch holding a beer can in one hand and a bag of chips with the other. My sister went over to him and woke him up.

"Wake up," she said as she shook him. "My mom's here." He jerked awake and yawned. He scratched his beard.

_Do humans ever shave?_ I thought to myself. I was lucky that no one else could hear my thoughts. I was the only one in my family who had that ability.

"So what brings you over?" My sister asked.

"Hanna's going to college and will be leaving soon," Mom told her. "Can you give her some advice on college?"

"Sleep with everyone in sight," Chloe whispered to me. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Uh, just be careful," my sister said. I rolled my eyes. As my sister and my mom were talking, Chloe and I went into the kitchen. Once we got in there, we burst out laughing.

"Oh, Arceus, that was too good," I told Chloe.

"I just had to," she responded. "I saw the chance and I took it." As we laughed, I started fantasizing about her.

_No, I can't,_ I thought to myself. _She's my friend. She would never do that._ I realized that I was close to her. She was too busy laughing to notice. I just wanted to kiss her. Just one kiss.

"Hanna! Chloe!" I snapped back to reality. "Come on, girls! We're leaving! We got to drop your stuff off at your dorm." Chloe and I left saying goodbye and got back into the car. As we drove back, my mind was racing.

_What if she DOES like girls,_ I thought. _What if she's bisexual? But I can't tell her. Sure, she's my best friend, but this secret is too embarrassing to tell. Mom already knows of my sexual orientation, but I just can't come out to my friend. Not yet, at least._

We got back and Chloe went back to her house. I watched her as she walked.

_She has a cute, fuzzy butt,_ I thought to myself. I had to hit myself to stop myself from thinking like that. I walked back in and went up to my room. I pulled out my laptop and opened up the internet. As I browsed Wikipedia about Pokemon University, I was called down for dinner. All we had was salad. My mom was a bit of a health freak, but was trying out move out of that stage. We ate in silence until my mom decided to speak.

"So," she began. "Are you nervous? Living by yourself?"

"I told you, I'm not going to be by myself," I told her. "I'm going to have Chloe there with me."

"Do you think she can understand your situation?" I looked at her with a confused look. She raised both of her hands and started the scissoring gesture.

"Oh, Arceus Mom. Stop!" I told her. I got up and put my bowl into the sink. I went back upstairs and took a shower. As I washed myself, I began to think.

_How will Chloe react if I tell her? Will she accept me? Will she no longer be my friend? Will she feel the same way as me? I've known her for so long._

*Flashback*

I was playing in the front yard of my house. As I picked flowers, I saw a big truck go into the driveway of a house that was down the street. I watched as another car, a fancy car, pulled up behind the large truck. The car pulled over in front of the house. Two Lucarios and a Riolu stepped out of the car. The Riolu looked my age. I walked over and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi," I said to the new family. "My name is Hanna. I live down the street." The father looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there Hanna," he said. "My name is Harvey. This is my wife, Olivia. And this is my daughter, Chloe. Say hi, Chloe." The Riolu was hiding behind her father. She peered out from behind him and waved shyly at me, ducking back behind her dad. My mom came running over.

"Goodness, Hanna. Didn't I tell you to tell me if you are going to go somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"You had me worried." She turned to the new neighbors. "Hi, I'm Bella," she told them, shaking their hands.

"I'm Harvey, and this is Olivia and Chloe. Where is your husband?" Harvey asked.

"Well, um, he, uh, he left me." My mom looked down. Olivia went over to comfort her. The truth is I never knew my dad. He wasn't around when I was born. My mom has been alone for a few years. I saw Chloe come out from behind her dad. She slowly made her way towards me.

"Do you want to play with me?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly. I grabbed her paw and took her over to my yard. I pulled out some chalk and handed her some pieces. She instantly grabbed them and started to draw on my driveway. I watched her draw a picture of me. Once it was finished, she sat up and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" She asked me.

"I think it's really good," I told her.

*End flashback*

I heard a knock at the bathroom door and I shook out of my thoughts.

"Hanna!" My mom shouted. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Just a second!" I called out. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body.

* * *

**Whose summer story would you like to see next? Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Like I said, I will try not to ask questions at the end of this story. I'm sorry. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chloe

**Hello, blazingalex here. I am reminding you to follow me on Twitter so you can know when the next chapter has come out. Plus, I am taking questions. Use #BAQ to let me know it's a question you want me to answer in a video. I'll even let you leave them in the reviews or my PM. Questions will be selected at random and answered in a video. And no, I will not be as sassy as Jack from Jacksfilms.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chloe

I sat in my bed with my laptop in my lap. As I typed away, I looked at the clock.

_Half-past one_, I thought to myself. _I need to get to bed soon._ I turned back to my screen and said goodbye to my friend, PreyMan9000. Every night we would chat with each other over Tumblr. He was kind of famous on YouTube. He and his friends would always have a blast on GTA or GMod. He has never done a face reveal. From what I heard, he was cute.

I closed my laptop and placed it onto my desk. I laid down onto my bed pulling the covers over me and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning, hoping to make it downstairs without being caught by my parents. They can be really strict. I crept silently out of my room and down the stairs. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and snuck into the living room. I sat down onto the couch and turned the TV on. I had to turn the volume down so I won't wake my parents up. Once I got the volume adjusted, I switched it to the PlayStation and turned it on. I signed in and started up Mortal Kombat. I chose Scorpion and fought Raiden. As I mashed the buttons, I heard something walk up behind me.

"You know, the physics in this game are very unrealistic." I turned around and faced my dad.

"Yeah, that's why it's a video game," I told him. I entered a code and preformed a Fatality. "It's just for entertainment." He walked into the kitchen and pulled out some pans.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Just some pancakes," I answered. I returned to the main menu and stood up. I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out a jug of Miltank Milk.

"You want some?" I asked my dad.

"No, thanks," he replied. I shrugged and pulled out a cup, pouring myself some milk. I put the jug away and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So," my dad began. "Today might be the day you find out which college you get accepted into."

"I know," I said. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. You will only stress yourself out even more. Believe me, you don't want that to happen." My mom came in, looking horrible. She always looked like that in the mornings.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Pancakes," my dad replied. "You want some?" My mom grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself some coffee.

"Sure," she mumbled. My dad added some pancake mix into the pan. She then turned to me.

"What are going to do today?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe play some video games, hang out with Hanna, the usual." She took a sip of her coffee.

"You really need to read a book."

"Pancakes are done!" My dad announced. He set the plate onto the table and sat down. We all ate in silence, which was normal. Once we finished, I grabbed the dishes and silverware and began washing them. As I rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher, my dad came in and handed me a book.

"Read it," he told me. "You'll like it." I took it and placed it on the counter. I put the last plate into the dishwasher and closed it. I then grabbed the book and carried it with me to the living room. I sat down onto the couch and looked at the cover.

_What kind of book is this? _I thought to myself. _It looks like a military handbook._ I opened it and sure enough, it was a field manual for Unova's military. I put it down next to me and continued playing Mortal Kombat.

After a few hours, I got bored and went back up to my room. I pulled out my laptop and sat down onto my bed. I opened a new browser and started watching some of PreyMan9000's videos. I clicked on his latest video, a GMod scary map.

"Chloe!" My dad called. "Mail for you!" I hit pause and ran downstairs. I passed my mom, who was on the phone, and made my way into the kitchen where my dad was sitting there, a letter in his paw. I took the letter and looked at it.

"They accepted me!" I shouted. "I've been accepted!"

"Who accepted you?" My dad asked.

"The Pokemon University! I've heard they are the best college to go to! I have got to tell Hanna." I left the house without another word and ran to Hanna's house.

I ran inside of the small house, passing Hanna's mom and running up the stairs. I slowed down when I reached the top and decided it would be fun to sneak up on her. I slowly opened her door and crept in. Once I was close enough, I extended my paw and poked her.

"Touch," I said.

"Really, Chloe?" Hanna asked. "Did you just really do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on her bed.

"Did you get your letter?" I asked. She nodded my head.

"Did you pack up yet?" She asked me.

"Why would I pack now? We won't move there until the end of August."

"Well, you never know. Anyways, how's your Tumblr friend? What was his URL? PreyMan9000?"

"Yeah, it is. He's doing well. He should be leaving for college soon as well. Unova Technical College, I think it was. Why do you ask?"

"Did you know he's on YouTube?"

"Uh, yeah, he told me. I've seen his videos."

"Don't you find it funny that he has never revealed his face?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that he is cute looking, though."

"Well, what if he isn't, huh? What if he was really a creep on the internet?"

"He can't be. I've heard his voice. He even mentioned his Tumblr on one of his videos."

"I'm not too sure about him. I'm worried about you, Chloe. Don't get into trouble with him."

"I'll be fine. So, Pokemon University?"

"You betcha." I put some clothes into a box. "Do you know which room yet?"

"Not until we get there. They will give us a key."

"I hope I'm living with you."

"I hope so, too. Anyways, I've got to get back home. I promised my dad that I would stop off at the library today. Bye." I left her room and ran down the stairs. As I ran out the door, I heard Hanna's mom shout something to me, but I couldn't hear I what she said. Bella is…strange. She tends to be mixed in the different cultures there are in the region and will hop onto the bandwagon, no matter which one it is.

I got back home and noticed my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. I went inside and found my dad on his computer.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She had to go into work today. There is a new case she's been put on. Some killer by the name of James Holmes."

"Right. Anyways, I'm going to walk to the library."

"Be careful."

"I will!" I left the house and proceeded down the sidewalk and into town.

I walked into the library and browsed the shelves for a nice, horror book. I walked down an aisle and felt someone touching me. I immediately turned around and hurled an Aura Sphere at the pervert.

"FUCK! That hurt!" It was Caleb. "Why did you do that?"

"You were touching me! You're fucking sick!" I turned around, pulled out a book and went up to the counter to check it out. As I left the building, I gave Caleb a rude gesture.

"Fuck you too, bitch!" I heard him shout. I made my way back home carrying a Stephen King book. I felt proud of myself. Not only was I able to get a book, but I was able to use one of my abilities.

* * *

**Remember to review, PM me if you want me to add anything to the story, follow me on Twitter blazingalex19, and please, ask me any question you want me to answer. Send me a Tweet using #BAQ, send me a PM, or leave it in the reviews. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Packing Up

**Hello, blazingalex here. Remember, I am still taking questions. Even though, no one has asked me anything yet.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Packing Up

August came quickly and I was becoming more excited about starting school. My dad got me some boxes so I could pack my stuff up. I had all my stuff packed up and taped shut. Hanna and I were to drop our stuff off at our dorm tonight.

I walked into Hanna's house and sat down in the kitchen, waiting for her. I watched Bella as she wiped down the counters. After about half an hour, she went upstairs and banged on Hanna's bedroom door. She came back down and grabbed what looked like car keys.

"Uh, can't you teleport?" I asked.

"Yes, but since I like driving, we are taking the car," she responded, walking off into the hallway. Hanna finally came down a few seconds later.

"About time you woke up," I said.

"Oh, shut up," she told me. Bella came back into the kitchen, holding the car keys.

"You girls ready to go?" She asked us. We both stood up and followed her out to the car. She unlocked the doors of the Impala and we got in. She started it up and drove out of the driveway. As we drove, Hanna and I pulled out our phones and started texting each other.

We finally reached Hanna's older sister's house. When we pulled up, she came out of the door. She was a bit smaller than Hanna, but she was also five years older. She came up to the car and opened the door for her mom.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked her.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Bella responded. Hanna leaned over towards me.

"Kiss ass," she whispered. I nodded my head in agreement. We both got out of the car and went inside. Her house was small, but warming. Her boyfriend was out cold on the couch holding a beer can in one hand and a bag of chips with the other. Hanna's sister went over to him and woke him up.

"Wake up," she said as she shook him. "My mom's here." He jerked awake and yawned. He scratched his beard.

"So what brings you over?" She asked.

"Hanna's going to college and will be leaving soon," Bella told her. "Can you give her some advice on college?"

"Sleep with everyone in sight," I whispered to Hanna. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Uh, just be careful," Hanna's sister said. Hanna and I rolled our eyes. As Hanna's mom and sister chatted away, Hanna and I went into the kitchen. Once we got in there, we burst out laughing.

"Oh, Arceus, that was too good," Hanna told me.

"I just had to," I responded. "I saw the chance and I took it." As we laughed, I started to notice something. Hanna was extremely close to me. As I grew uncomfortable, Bella called for us.

"Hanna! Chloe!" I looked over to the doorway. "Come on, girls! We're leaving! We got to drop your stuff off at your dorm." Hanna and I left saying goodbye and got back into the car. As we drove back, I pulled out my phone and went onto Tumblr. I saw that I had a message from PreyMan9000. We messaged each other the entire ride, ending the conversation when he had to go eat dinner.

We got back to Hanna's house and I ran back home to eat and get my stuff. I got inside and saw that the table was already set. I grabbed myself a Pepsi and sat down at the table. My mom brought over a pot of spaghetti and meatballs. Well, "meatballs" actually. There are no traces of real meat, as that would be illegal and inhumane. All kinds of meat are made in some sort of lab. We ate in silence. Completely normal for us. We finished up and I put all of the dishes into the dishwasher and started it up. I ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff, carrying it down slowly and carefully. Once I hit the bottom, I took off back over to Hanna's and stuck it into the back of Bella's SUV. I then ran inside and heard them upstairs, one of them in the shower. I heard Hanna's bedroom door open up.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Hanna said. "Just wait until my mom gets out of the shower."

"Wait, can't you just teleport us there?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have that skill. I can only read minds. Sorry." I heard the bathroom door open and Bella walk out into her room.

"MOM!" Hanna shouted. "Are you almost ready? We want to leave now!"

"Wait for me in the car!" Bella shouted back. Hanna and I went out and got into the gray SUV. I looked over into the trunk and saw Hanna's stuff was in there.

_But I didn't see it there when I put my stuff in,_ I thought to myself.

"You need to pay attention more," Hanna told me. I smacked her upside the head. Soon, Bella appeared in the driver's seat and started up the car. The only way to get to the university was to go up the freeway and take a left on Baker Street. When we got there, we were amazed. The university was gigantic, the parking lot was huge, there were many buildings surrounding the main one, including a food court, and there was this beautiful fountain in the middle of the campus. We pulled into the parking lot and stopped, allowing us to get out and grab our stuff. As Hanna and I made our way inside, some of our stuff fell. Bella came up behind us and grabbed them for us. We went into the main office and found a Charizard sitting there, shuffling through some papers. She looked up and saw us.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are new students here," Hanna told her. "Chloe Nicholson and Hanna Psych." The Charizard dug through a stack of folders before finding what she was looking for.

"Okay, here are your schedules, and your room key. You girls will be living in dorm room 221B on the other side of this building. Do you need help finding it?"

"Nah, we're good," I said, picking up one of my bags and throwing it over my shoulder.

We left the office and started walking to our new dorm room. We passed a Pikachu, who seemed very shy about being in college. I swear to Arceus, I saw her wink at Hanna.

We finally reached our dorm and Bella opened the door for us. With a thank you, we went inside and admired the place. There was a 72" TV complete with an Xbox 360 and a PlayStation 3, a leather couch, four computer desks, a nice view from the window, no ugly wallpaper, a decently sized kitchen, a fully stocked fridge, a dining table, cupboards filled with dishes and such, two bedrooms with queen-sized beds, closets big enough to fit a few people in, and a sparkling bathroom at the end of the small hallway.

"Wow," I heard Hanna say. The TV turned on. "The TV is in HD!"

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed. She was right. The screen looked so crisp and clean. It was amazing.

After a few hours, we were finally unpacked and have officially moved in. Bella left, leaving Hanna and I to have some fun in our new dorm. By fun, I meant sitting around, watching TV.

"Can this get any better?" I asked Hanna.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry if you guys are starting to get mad at me for having late updates. Work is making me stress out some, making me have trouble writing. I should also mention, there may not be any sex scenes in this story, just gestures and other innuendos. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Ask me questions, follow me on Twitter, blah, blah, blah, other shit, blah, blah, blah. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Taylor

**Hello, blazingalex here. I appreciate that some of you have asked me questions. I am waiting for more so the video will be longer.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Taylor

It was cold and rainy. I took shelter in the post office and waited for the storm to pass.

"Hello, Taylor," one of the workers said to me. I waved at him. Even though all of the post offices across the region know me, I was still too shy to actually talk to them. I walked up to the counter and gave a little note to one of the workers.

'Anything for me?' the note read. He looked into one of the giant mail bags they had and pulled out a few letters.

"Just some junk mail," he told me, handing them over. "Nothing special." I took the envelopes and looked through them. Most of them were just letters from TV cable providers. When I reached the last letter, I nearly fainted. It was from the Council. I quickly opened it up, hoping that they found out who my parents were and where they were. I had to sit down before I read it, in case I ever fell. Once the actual letter was pulled out, I got straight to reading.

'Dear Taylor,

We are sorry to inform you this, but we could not find any documentation on your family. We will look again, but for now, stay where you are. We will get back to you if we find anything.

Sincerely,

George Hansken

Head of the Council'

I lowered the letter. Even though I kind of expected this, I was still disappointed. Ever since I was able to walk, I have been roaming the Unova region, in hopes of finding my family. No one knows where I came from, or if my parents are even alive. I was Taylor. I had no last name, no home, no friends, and no clothes besides the ones on my back. I heard the rain stop, so I left the post office and returned back to my own shelter.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I bumped into a Deoxys.

"Oh, hey," he said. "Didn't see you there." I looked down. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer. I couldn't even open my mouth. He walked past me, continuing his journey to wherever he was going. I turned the corner into an alley and found my place. It was nothing big, just some boxes I found, taped together to provide a roof and attached to a dumpster for support. I chose this specific location because it was close to the post office and police station.

As I lay down in my shelter, I saw a man collapse. I got up and ran over to the human. The first thing I did was check his pulse. I placed two of my fingers onto his neck and waited. Nothing. I instantly placed one hand over his heart and another on his side, and concentrated my electricity into his body with all of my might. I heard him gasp. I let go of him as he sat up, breathing heavily. He looked at me.

"Thank you so much," he said, shaking my hand. "You are a life saver." I just smiled. I helped him up and returned back to my shelter. I saw him look over at me in question, then leave.

* * *

I woke up the next day to find a news van parked in front of the alley. I got up and decided to see what was going on. I turned the corner and there was a large crowd of humans and Pokemon.

"-on the sidewalk," I heard someone say. "He is said to be recovering quickly and will be out of the hospital within a few hours. Joining me here is one of the witnesses. Now sir, you were there when this man collapsed, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just walking around town when he just fell down," another voice said. "I pulled out my phone to call for an ambulance, while a Pikachu shocked him back. I just-I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Right, and did you-"She was cut short when someone from the crowd yelled.

"There she is!" Everyone turned to look at me while a Zoroark pulled me towards a news reporter.

"This just in, we have the identity of the hero!" She turned to me. "What is your name?"

"T-Taylor," I answered quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Are you camera shy?" I nodded my head. I was about to burst into tears when Officer Jenny came out.

"What is going on out here?" She asked. "Leave this poor girl alone." Everyone scattered quickly. The reporter and her crew jumped into their van and took off as fast as they could. Officer Jenny then turned to me. "Are you okay Taylor?" I wiped away some tears and nodded my head. "Come on, let's go inside." She led me to the police station and brought me inside.

I sat down in a chair and was brought some coffee.

"You were brave to save his life," Officer Jenny told me. "He wanted to do something nice for you in return." I looked up at her.

"L-like what?" I asked quietly.

"He wants you to go to college. He wants you to study medicine so you can save other people's lives. He wants you to go to Pokemon University." I smiled. "Your talent shouldn't go to waste."

"You mean that I will be under a roof?" I asked.

"Of course. They have already accepted you. All of your expenses have been paid. All you have to do is to show up tomorrow. I can give you a ride if you want."

"Oh, please."

"Then it's settled. Come and see me tomorrow morning and I will take you to the university." I got up and hugged her, something I rarely do. Once that was out of my system, I left and decided to wander around town.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. And remember to also ask questions. It doesn't matter if they are personal or not. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Piece of Heaven

**Hello, blazingalex here. You know what to do.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Piece of Heaven

I woke up early the next day. I was excited to go to college. From what I've heard on the streets, Pokemon University is the best place to go to. But it was really hard to get in.

I got up and ran over to the police station to meet with Officer Jenny. When I got there, however, she wasn't there. I started to panic a little bit.

"Can I help you?" A Shiftry asked me. I turned around; tears were streaming down my face. "Oh, wait, you're Taylor aren't you? Jenny told me to take you to the university. Yeah, she was going to take you, but then she got the flu." He started to rub the back of his head. "So, anyway, um, let's go to the university." I wiped my tears away and followed him out into the parking lot. We got into a police car and drove to the university. The drive was a long one, taking almost an hour to get there.

When we got there, I was amazed. The school was enormous. I was too busy admiring the building that I didn't even notice that we've stopped.

"This is it," he said. "This is where you will stay for about nine months. It was nice knowing you." I got out of the car and walked up the steps towards the front doors. I opened the large doors and proceeded inside, heading towards the main office. When I got there, a Charizard appeared from under the desk, holding what looked like a foam ball.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Can I help you?"

"I-I'm a new student here," I told her quietly.

"And your name?"

"T-Taylor." She shuffled through a stack of papers.

"Do you have a last name?" I shook my head. She pulled out a file with my name on it. From that file, she pulled out a schedule and a room key. "Here is your schedule and dorm key. You will be staying in room 230B. Do you need help finding it?" I nodded my head slowly. "Sasha? Can you come here please?" A shiny Servine appeared from around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Can you escort Taylor here to her new dorm?"

"Sure. Come on." She led me out of the office and down the hallway. We walked in silence until we reached the dorm room. "And you will live here for the time being. Now the rules are: You cannot eat anything unless we say it's okay. You will sleep wherever we tell you to. The TV is off-limits to you. Peter is mine. Okay?" She opened the door, revealing a large room filled with awesome stuff. My new roommates for now were an Ivysaur, an Absol, a Meloetta, and Sasha. They all looked over at me and Sasha when we entered.

"Hey, Sasha," they all chanted. No one seemed to notice me.

"Um, I'm going to explore for a bit," I whispered to Sasha.

"Yeah, whatever," she responded. I left and wandered down the halls. I passed a Lucario and a Gardevoir carrying some bags. I winked at the Gardevoir, and I saw her blush. I had no idea what came over me to do that. She just looked so pretty. Once I did that, I realized what I had actually done and ran outside towards the fountain.

I sat down on the ledge and put my face into my hands.

_Why did I do that?_ I thought to myself. _Why? I don't even know if she does like girls. Will she be offended? Will she hate me?_ I was interrupted from my thoughts when a Hitmonlee came up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him. He was about 5'9" and looked friendly.

"I-I-I, uh, I-I," I stammered. I had no idea what to tell him. There were many things to share, but I couldn't think of one.

"Uh, do you want some food?" He asked. I shook my head. It was against the rules to eat without Sasha's permission. "Okay, well, I'll be going now. Uh, take care." He went inside one of the smaller buildings. I sat there, by myself, on the ledge of the fountain, thinking about the Gardevoir that I saw earlier.

* * *

I wondered around the campus, seeing what was where. I found a little medical station that was open for the students to use. I went in and saw beds filled with patients. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that they were not patients, but in fact, practice dummies.

"Oh, hello!" A cheery voice said behind me. I turned around and faced a Shaymin in some sort of long, white coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm, uh, exploring, um, c-campus," I answered. The Shaymin came up to me.

"Well, if you're going to be in here, you need a lab coat. Follow me, we can get you one." She led me towards a closet and opened it up, revealing lots of coats in different sizes. She pulled one out and handed it to me. I grabbed it and slipped it on. It felt large, yet comfortable. She then led me over to an empty desk.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

"It sure is," she replied. "It's your own little piece of heaven. Just don't over-crowd your desk." I looked over at another desk which had multiple picture frames and other items. It looked like there was no room to work on it.

"Well, um, wh-what should we do first?" I asked.

"Well, since classes don't start until next week, how about we wander around campus?" I nodded my head in approval. We put our coats away and headed back outside. We walked around for a couple of hours, and then I went back to my dorm.

I opened the door to the dorm room and found everyone in the kitchen drinking. Sasha seemed the drunkest, just because she swayed around a lot. I sat down in a chair and watched them in silence. Soon, everyone was heading to bed.

"Oh, and Taylor," Sasha said, slurring her words. "You'll be sleeping on the kitchen floor. Nighty-night." They all went into their bedroom, leaving me in the kitchen. I laid down onto the tiled floor and tried to fall asleep. I was freezing.

_At least I had a box to cover myself back when I was in the alley, _I thought to myself. _Arceus, I'm cold. I wish I had something to cover me._ All I could do was curl up into a ball and try to sleep.

* * *

**And there you have it. Hanna, Chloe, and Taylor. Just one more person to go. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, don't forget to ask me any question you want. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Alex

**Hello, blazingalex here. *Insert instructions and other shit here* Oh, and there will be dialogue through online chat, so that will be shown in italics and quotation marks.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alex

"Arceus, this thing is itchy," I said. I sat on an exam table.

"Well, hey, look on the bright side," my dad told me. "At least it's coming off."

"About fucking time. I was getting tired of having to wrap my arm up before I take a shower."

"Hold still." He took a pair of scissors and cut a notch into the cast on my arm. He put the scissors down and started ripping the fabric off.

"Note to self: Do not play sports in college," I told myself.

"I don't think Unova Tech has a football team," Dad told me.

"Good. One less thing to worry about." Dad took the cast off and tossed it aside. My arm was covered with dead skin.

"Okay, all done. Just rub off the dead skin."

"They are going to give me a lot of shit."

"I'll take care of them. You just worry about packing your stuff up and moving to your new apartment.

* * *

I got back home in time to join Vanoss, Delirious, WILDCAT, and BasicallyIDoWrk in a GMod Sandbox game. No one else was home, so I was able to play without any distractions. I logged onto my laptop, got onto GMod, and connected to the game. Once I connected, I was blasted off of my feet.

"_Surprise, bitch!_" WILDCAT said.

"I join the game and already I die," I said. "Perfect. Fucking perfect."

"_Awe, don't worry about it,_" a Pikachu player model told me. "_It happened me when I joined._"

"Uh, who's this?" I asked.

"_Oh, this is one of my friends,_" Basically told me. _"He wanted to join us for a session._"

"And what will we be doing today?"

"_Um, I-I don't know,_" Vanoss said. "_Delirious, do you know what we're going to do?_"

"_Uhh, I think, uh, we are going to, uh, fly!_" Delirious answered, pulling out an RPG and blowing us up.

* * *

I heard the door open a few hours later. I was in the middle of editing clips.

"Anyone here?" I heard my dad ask.

"Up here!" I called. I heard him coming up the stairs.

"Are they here?" He asked me.

"Haven't shown up yet," I answered. "They might show up soon, I think." Just then, I heard the front door open again. Two sets of footsteps entered the house, in a loud manner. "There they are."

"We're home!" One of them yelled, slurring their words.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I yelled back.

"Fuck you, Watson." The other one retorted. They both came upstairs. My dad looked at the two drunks. Todd and Zach. My two brothers. Both of them a few years older than me.

"Well, you two were out late, weren't you?" Dad asked them. They looked at each other. My brothers tend to come home drunk, but never this late. Frankly, I'm surprised they even came home. They are usually at a bar or strip club or something like that.

"Do you think he's mad at us or Alex?" Todd whispered loudly to Zach.

"I think he's mad at us for once," Zach whispered back, louder.

"You know it," Dad told them. "Now, you two get some sleep. You're going to need it when you help your younger brother move." Both of them groaned. They looked at me with displeasing looks as they went into their rooms. Dad turned back to me.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" I asked him.

"Probably not," he admitted. "But at least you're earning your own money." He smiled and went into his own bedroom. I went back to editing my video and uploading it onto the internet. After it successfully uploaded, I grabbed my laptop and brought it to my room.

I climbed under my covers, propped the laptop into my lap, and opened up Tumblr. I opened up my messages and sent one to Winchester-is-my-trainer. We have been chatting over Tumblr for about a year now, and I only know that she is a Lucario named Chloe. I don't know where she lives, what she does for a living, or anything. She was just an online friend. Over the months, I began to grow fond of her. I began to love her. She wasn't exactly Miss Popular, but she seemed pretty cool.

We talked for a couple of hours, with her having to go to bed at around 1:00 A.M. I said goodnight and closed my laptop, placing it down onto the floor and resting my head onto my pillow.

_I am actually getting out of this house and going to college,_ I thought to myself. _I'm finally going to be away from Todd and Zach._ I fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter is short, I know. But just one more chapter and everyone will be mentioned. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, don't forget to ask me quest- you know what? I don't think I should be doing this. Barely any questions have been asked. Anyways, blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forget Something?

**Hello, blazingalex here. Do I really need to say it? Also, this chapter will have a change of POV, so watch out for that, and a phone conversation, so that will be shown in italics and quotation marks. And, um, I-I think that's it. Oh, yeah, and this as well ****.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Forget Something?

My alarm went off, blaring the radio into my ears. I jerked up in my bed and looked over into the corner of my room. Boxes were stacked, towering over each other. I was finally going to move out. I hopped out of bed, and threw on some clothes.

One shirt and a pair of jeans later, I went downstairs and grabbed a couple of Poptarts. As I opened the packaging, my brother came downstairs, holding their heads in pain.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys are awake," I said to them.

"Ugh, please. Don't make us pound you," Zach moaned.

"Too bad, I'm going to miss that."

"If we could, we would," Todd groaned. They grabbed themselves some water and sat down at the breakfast bar. I took my Poptarts upstairs, passing Dad on the stairwell.

"Don't take too long," he said to me. "We need to get moving soon." I nodded and continued my way to my room. I opened up my laptop and checked the comments on my new video. As I scrolled through the comments, I munched on my breakfast.

"Hey, fucktard!" Todd yelled. "We need to leave now!" I closed my laptop and stuffed it into my bag. I then threw the bag over my shoulder and went over to pick up a box. I carried some of my stuff down as my dad and brothers came up the stairs to collect the boxes.

"Just put them in the back of the truck," Dad instructed me. All three of them went into my room. I went downstairs and outside to put my stuff into the white pick-up truck. I turned around and was face-to-face with a Deoxys.

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Not really," he answered.

"Well, since you're here, Caleb, maybe you can help us?" He instantly ran inside. The rest of my stuff came out with Todd, Zach, and Dad, Caleb trailing behind holding his head low.

"Don't you need any appliances or anything like that?" Dad asked me.

"Nah, the landlord told me the apartment was already equipped with such materials," I replied. "Plus, I think Gavin and Ray are bringing their some extras."

"You know, I don't trust them," Todd chimed. "I just don't like the fact that you are bunking with a Dragonite and some guy from across town."

"Oh, shut up, dipshit," Zach told him, whacking his twin on the back of the head. "At least he is escaping this hellhole. Whenever I try, you hold me down.

"I hold you down?! Who was the one who suggested to going to the strip club when we were supposed to go to an interview?"

"How was I supposed to know that the appointment got changed? No one told me anything!"

"I DID tell you! It went in one ear, and out the other."

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Dad shouted. "You can do this later, but right now, we need to drop off Alex at his new place."

"Yeah, and it was weird that you actually stood up for me, Zach," I said.

"Shut up," he snapped.

After Caleb left, I got into my car and everyone else piled into the truck. We pulled out of the driveway, me in front of them to guide them to my new apartment. The drive took a few hours, plus the time we took to stop for lunch. By the time we got there, it was already 1:30.

Unloading and unpacking was easier than I thought. All we really had to do was to put the boxes into my room and set up a desk for my personal use. It took us thirty minutes time to complete this task. Once finished, I decided to take a picture of it and upload it to Tweeter.

"Thanks for helping, guys," Dad told my brothers. "Without you here to help, we would have taken longer."

"About half an hour longer," Zach whispered to Todd. I fired a rubber band at him. Gavin and Ray came in.

"Oh, hey Alex," Gavin, a Dragonite, said. "Are you unpacked already?" I nodded my head.

"Well, glad to hear that," Ray, another human, responded.

"Well, we need to get going," Dad said. "See you later, Alex."

"See ya, Dad," I said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Dad's POV

We got back home, carrying some bags full of garbage from dinner. As I entered the house, I had a feeling gnawing inside of me.

_Did I forget something?_ I thought to myself. _Wasn't there something I was supposed to tell Alex?_ I went into the kitchen and saw an envelope laying there.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, putting my hands through my hair. "I forgot to tell Alex that he was going to a different school!"

"Whoops!" Todd yelled from upstairs.

"I've got to call him and tell him." I picked up my cell phone and dialed my youngest son. His phone rang four times before he picked up.

"_Hello?_" Alex answered.

"Alex, hey, it's Dad. Listen, I forgot to tell you, I sort of signed you up for a different school."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Yeah, you are going to a university closer to home. The Pokemon University."

"_I can't go to that school! I'm not allowed!_"

"Well, they accepted you. You got test scores so high, any school can accept you."

"_Then, how DID I get accepted? I never filled out an application for it._"

"That one was also me. I filled it out for you. Sorry."

"_Great. What am I going to tell Gavin and Ray?_"

"I don't know. Something."

"_Plus, it's going to take about a MONTH to change my mailing address and to get me off the rent list. Thanks a lot, Dad._" He hung up without another word. I put my phone down onto the table.

"That sounded like it went well!" Zach shouted from upstairs.

"Shouldn't you two be arguing?" I asked them.

* * *

Alex's POV

"Well, shit," I mumbled to myself. I was lying on my mattress, staring at the ceiling. "These guys are going to be pissed. Whelp, better now than never." I got up and walked out of my room and into the living room. They were watching some reality show about three rich, "white" girls who marry rich, black guys and then divorce them a month later.

"Sup, Alex?" Ray asked, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"I, uh, I'm not going to be living here anymore," I stated. They both turned to look at me.

"What?" They both asked.

"I got accepted to another college. A university. I'm leaving after we take me off the rent list." I stood there, waiting for their answer. They just turned back to the TV and continued watching.

_Honestly, I expected at least some kind of reaction, _I thought to myself. _I'm kind of disappointed now. Oh, well. Time to read some more comments._ I went back into my room and opened my laptop. I chuckled at some of the comments that were left on my recent video.

* * *

**And…finished! Sorry about that Tweeter thing. You know, I couldn't pass that opportunity up. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. One more chapter will be released. Don't worry. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spring Finale

**Hello, blazingalex here. Whelp, it's been fun typing this for you guys. I wish that I could write more, but sadly, I must close this book.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Spring Finale

*Present day*

"And after about a month of paperwork, I wound up here and met you girls," I finished. We were all around a fire on a beach. It was the final week of Spring Break and we went to the Sinnoh region for a vacation. Chloe had a beach house her family used for the summer. Chloe, who was three months pregnant, was huddled up close to me, Hanna and Taylor on the other side of the flames cuddling as well.

"Wait, so your old roommates watch 'Keeping up with the Kardashians'?" Hanna asked.

"I guess so."

"Well, it's nice that we-"Chloe began, but was cut off.

"HOLD ON! You mean to tell me that your old roommates watch 'Keeping up with the Kardashians'?" Hanna asked again.

"Yeah, Hanna. Weren't you paying attention?" I questioned.

"Wait, I've just realized something," Taylor said. "There was a common theme in our stories. Did you guys notice it?" We thought for a second, Chloe realizing first what Taylor was talking about.

"Caleb was in every story," Chloe announced.

"So what?" I asked. "It's not like he did anything important."

"Neither did you!" Caleb shouted from the other side of the beach.

"Hey, fuck you!" I yelled.

"You would like that!" He retaliated. Chloe fired an Aura Sphere at him, narrowly missing his head and making him run away.

"Alright, so Taylor, I have a question for you," Hanna began. "How were you able to survive living on the streets all by yourself?"

"Oh, um, p-people gave me food and money," Taylor answered. "I was unable to get a job because, you know, references."

"But you pretty much knew everybody, right?"

"Uh, Hanna, I don't think this is the appropriate time to ask that," Chloe told her friend.

"No, no, it's fine," Taylor told her. "Yes, I knew almost everyone, but I didn't like talking to them. I was afraid that they might hurt me. Like what happened a few years ago." She hugged Hanna tightly, tears were glistening on her face.

"I'm sorry," Hanna apologized, stroking her love's hair. "I didn't mean to make you sad." I looked over at Chloe.

"Uh, do you think we should leave these two alone?" I asked her. She nodded her head and stood up. I got up as well and led her to the beach house.

Once we got inside, Chloe came up to me and kissed me deeply. I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth. It tasted sweeter than ever. We broke the kiss and went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream. I pulled out the tub and chocolate syrup while Chloe grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons. We made our own bowls and ate the treat on the couch.

"Do you think they will be alright?" I asked my wife.

"They should be fine," Chloe responded. "Hanna can sense when there is someone behind her and Taylor has an amazing punch. Remember?"

"My jaw still hurts from time-to-time." I noticed a couple of Haunters and Gengars running around the room, while Chyanne watched them in amusement.

"Go back to your wife," Chyanne told me. I turned back to Chloe, only to find her missing. I looked over into the kitchen and saw her taking out a bag of chocolate chips and pouring it over her ice cream. She looked up and saw me staring at her.

"Did you want some?" She asked teasingly. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. As Chloe was pouring the chocolate chips, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She started giggling, tossing the bag onto the table. I turned her around, so she was face-to-face with me. We were extremely close. Before I could kiss her, the door opened and Hanna and Taylor entered, interrupting something intimate.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Hanna said to us. She looked like she had a few. She and Taylor made their way upstairs, stumbling and tripping over each other. I tuned back to Chloe. She was trying to figure out what to do next, so I helped her out by kissing her. As we kissed, I put my hand around Chloe's waist and began to rub her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something go upstairs. I ignored it, keeping my attention on the Lucario.

After a few minutes of making out, we were interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs. Both of us ran up and into Hanna's bedroom, where we found her cowering in the back corner.

"What happened to her?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Taylor said. "One minute we were making out, the next she was screaming about something cold on her." I looked over towards the doorway and sure enough, there stood Chyanne. She looked embarrassed.

"Chy, what did you do?" I asked the Froslass.

"I-I just wanted to have some fun by being with them," she answered, blushing. Well, I thought she might be, I couldn't tell.

"I hope you realize that they can't see you, right?"

"Uh, actually Alex," Chloe said. "I can see her right now."

"What?"

"She's right," Chyanne said. "I have an ability that allows me to show myself to the real world whenever I want to."

"So you try to rape me?" Hanna asked angrily from the corner. She stood up.

"Well, it's not like you would've said no to me. You would've enjoyed it."

"Well, next time, ask me before you try to join, okay?" I looked over at Taylor. She was busy admiring the Froslass, picturing her in her mind.

"Taylor, do you really want that?" Hanna asked. The Pikachu snapped back to reality.

"Y-yes. I do, actually," she responded, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, then, let's get it started!" Chloe and I left the room quickly, allowing the girls to have "fun". We went back downstairs and sat down onto the couch, Chloe cuddling up close to me. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching the channel to the news. Nothing interesting. I felt a paw on my cheek.

"You know," Chloe said seductively. "We could always watch a movie by ourselves. We don't always have to watch the news." I smiled and flipped through the channels, searching for a movie. We found a horror/comedy film, "Scary Movie", which seemed to be the only one on at the time. Chloe leaned up against me, lying across the couch as we watched the parody.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Part three is finished. Any questions you have, just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews. I have decided that a Q&A video was a stupid idea. Do you think that I should write more? Or start a new project? You tell me.**


End file.
